XCOM: Enemy Within - The Millbee Outfit
by Loki Liberated
Summary: The aliens have come, the world is in danger, and we only have one hope...a welsh gamer who has a thing for sheep. Join Commander Millbee in his defense of the human race from the alien terror, and meet the story behind the faces of his soldiers. Based on youtuber Millbeeful's playthrough of XCOM: Enemy Within. WARNING: Strong language.


_**I do not own XCOM: Enemy Within, XCOM: Enemy Unknown, nor any of its characters. This is a simple parody based on a Let's Play on youtube put into story mode. It's custom soldiers and non-story only characters (Bradford, Vahlen, Shen, and the Counsel Guy) belongs to Millbeeful. Please give him a check-out when you are finished here.**_

_Operation Prologue: Off to a Rough Start_

OOO

_The day was August 27, 2019, the day where all hell has broken loose. I was simply enjoying a bit of online gaming when I had gotten the call from the council: Extraterrestrial Objects had landed in our atmosphere in Munich, Germany. After about an hour, or so, two German militia groups had been deployed into the city to investigate…28 minutes into the operation, central command had lost touch with both squadrons after hearing a few sounds like firearms being fired, and a few "What the hell it that's?" and a few cries of pain. That was all the convincing the UN needed to initiate project XCOM: An international crisis army that deals with threats that dangers the whole world._

It was completely silent in XCOM headquarters; located in England, save for the hum of machinery and the occasional base staff walking down the hallway to either rest or going somewhere that needed them. Even soldiers walked about, assisting in the grueling task of keeping a high-tech base, which was never used, in tip top shape.

The base had 5 main components at the time: A research facility, which had basically become the base's hotspot for recreational computer activity (Much to the displeasure of the head scientist, Dr. Vahlen. Still, the computer's there ran Minecraft like a dream); a factory which was responsible for creating all of the 'toys' and machinery used around the base; a barracks for all soldiers to kick back, relax, and hustle each other in weekly pool tournaments; a few noisy generators which could probably power a large African village with ease; and finally there was Central Command. Think of an almost exact copy of the central command from the film remake of "Get Smart," and you've got our tactical hotspot, war room, and access to all police/military archives around the globe. Last week, they had even gotten an almost useless holographic map of the world, which seemed to almost accelerate time as you stare intently at it.

An alarm rang out through the base, which only happened either when the pizza guy was here, or when some serious shit was going down…everyone obviously was hoping for the former.

_The XCOM project had only been activated once before, and that was during the Cold War. Well, according to the active commander at the time, the war HAD in fact been a full on war with Mother Russia. The whole world considered the frozen landmass a threat with all of its nuclear missiles, all of the UN considered them a threat to the wellbeing of the entire world. Long story short, we kicked Russia's ass, and erased all of the evidence from the history books. End o' story. Anyway, before I get off topic about another war, I remember running down the hallway to the Skyranger hanger…_

Down in the Skyranger hanger/deployment bay, 4 soldiers had gathered, clad in the boring yellowish-tan that was the standard XCOM uniform. Each one clutched an assault rifle, each as steady as a rock. Clipped to their belts were frag grenades, each ready to be pulled and lobbed to any desired victim. On their chest was the proudly clad XCOM emblem, almost seeming to shine with how glorious it was. All of them chatted amongst themselves nonchalantly, except for one, who stood at attention.

The one in question had an Argentinean flag on his shoulder pad, which was shining even more then the XCOM emblem on his chest. His skin was a deep tan, obviously having seen some time in the sun. His head was mostly shaved, save for a little, black mohawk that traveled from the front of his head to about the other side of his scalp. His eyes were hazel and stern, but held a glimmer of excitement and price to be going on his first mission, which was even more evident by how tightly he gripped his rifle. However, the most defining feature of this soldier's face was his mustache, which he seemed to take great pride in, as it was well groomed. The rest of his face was pretty much plain and unmarked…which would make all eyes gravitate to the mustache. It was what gave his face a personality, because his stern face didn't express one. He was a big man, being extremely beefy. His body measurements were in the same park as an NFL lineman with the pads on, which was pretty impressive.

The door to the hanger opened, a silhouette standing in the center of it with its hands behind its back.

The Argentinean man let go of the gun with one hand, letting it drupe to his side, as he stomped his body on the metal ground for emphasis, throwing his hand up in a salute, "ATTEN-TION!"

This made the other soldiers jump a bit.

"Jesus Christ, Felix, no need yell the facility down! It's only the commander," one of the male soldiers complained, it having made him drop his rifle. He bent over and grabbed it, sighing as he hauled it up.

The lights dimmed in the hanger, only focusing on the area the soldiers were in, and a little space around them, but leaving the silhouette visible. It walked forward, the tapping of shoes on metal echoed as it moved towards them. It moved with intimidation, hunching over a bit, and seemed to be glaring at each and every one of them. It seemed pretty skinny, but not enough to be called scrawny.

"Commander…we came here at your orders…" the Argentinean started, "But why are we here? Is it necessary to raid a Dorito's truck again?"

That's when the 'commander' stepped into the light…turning out to be one of the least intimidating people out of the 5 people present. His skin was extremely pale when compared to the Argentinean, probably from lake of sunlight. Any paler, and whenever he'd step into sunlight, he'd probably sparkle. His hair was extremely short, like the length of the bristles on cleaning brushes. It shaped around his head, ending in a small widow's peak on his forehead. His eyes were a dark bluish, but were non-threatening, and in fact seemed easy going. The oddest part of him was his attire. He didn't where a military uniform or even proper clothing you'd see from a commander of anything. Instead, his comfortable clothing set was a green V neck with yellow and blue plaid hoodie. His bottoms were sweatpants, for more comfort reasons. And finally, the icing on the cake was his feet. They were completely bare, no socks, no shoes, and no sneakers.

"Guys," he said, speaking in a welsh accent, "I don't want to say aliens or anything…but…aliens."

"Commander...if you just want us to go on a Dorito raid, you can just tell us. You don't have to beat around the bush," the only female present said.

"No, literally aliens. The Doritos can wait. At 9:12 today, somethi-"

"2112 hours, SIR!" shouted the Argentinean, correcting him in military time.

The commander's attention turned to the soldier that had said that, and after a pause said: "Soldier, what's your name?"

"Felix Delgado, sir!"

A smile spread across the commander's face, "Delgado, huh?"

"Yessir!"

"Well, just for that interruption, you'll be now called Hoss Delgado for the rest of your time here."

"Yessir!"

"Alrighty then!" the commander clapped his hands together, "As I was saying, at 9:12, or 2112 hours, we received a report of something entering out atmosphere and crash landed in Munich. A few platoons were dispatched, but they went up missing. That's why the council, for some reason, decided to enlist XCOM's help in this fight even though we have no confirmed evidence of extraterrestrial activity! Who knows, maybe a satellite fell or something. So, even though an entire platoon of highly trained German soldiers was gunned down, we're sending four rookies into the battlefield."

"Commander?" one of the male soldiers chirped in.

"Yes, soldier?" asked the commander.

"Why are there only 4 of us? I mean, there are about 15 soldiers in the barracks including us."

The commander sighed, facepalming and shaking his head, "First of all, budget cuts. We WOULD be able to have more soldiers, but our Skyranger can only fit 7. Second of all, it's XCOM tradition to only send out 4 soldiers. I don't understand this, but its clause 1 of my contract. Finally…to be honest, you're the only 4 soldiers with proper military training in XCOM. Sure you could argue Bradford was soldier, but ever since he took that bullet to the knee…"

"Are you serious?" the girl's jaw dropped, "We're the only 4 people in this entire building that know how's how to use a fire-arm?"

"Well, no," the commander admitted, "Every soldier here knows how to fire a gun correctly; they just don't know how to do anything on the battlefield…"

"I feel special, yet extremely unnerved at the same time," one of the males sighed.

"Well anyway," the commander stretched, "There was one more thing the council told me to tell you. Two things, now that I think about it." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a sheet of paper. He unfolded it, and scanned through it.

"What is it?" the girl asked.

"Well…first of all, they'll be watching us always…"

"That's incredibly creepy, sir!" Hoss stated.

"Yes, Hoss, yes it is. Also…it says here that most of you are probably going to die horribly today. I mean, that guy who comes on the screen predicts only one guy's gonna come out."

"…Thanks, Commander Maxwell…thanks for that. We really needed to know that right before a mission," the other male recruit said sarcastically.

"Awwww, it's no problem," the commander, who was named Maxwell, grinned, "So, enough with the chit-chat! Let's go kill some aliens!"

Just as he said that, the hatch door the skyranger swung open, clanging against the metal ground. When it was fully down, Hoss ran into it excitedly, making him look like an idiot when compared to the rest of his team, whom all simply walked into the skyranger nonchalantly. As soon as the last soldier sat down, which was the girl, the hatch closed, leaving in the dim lights of the shuttle.

As the skyranger was taking off from the ground, somebody walked up beside Commander Maxwell. This person had white skin, seeming unscathed, yet was hardened and muscly. His eyes were brown, seeming to be swimming with both deep thought and past memories. His hair was a dark brown, shaved very short, yet still had a bit of volume to it. He wore a green long sleeved sweater, the XCOM logo on his chest. Under the sweater, he seemed to be wearing a tie, however it looked like it was actually part of his undershirt, but the world may never know. He held his hands behind his back, keeping a very dignified posture.

"You have absolutely no faith in them, do you, Maxwell?"

"Oh, not one bit, Bradford," chuckled Maxwell.

Bradford laughed a bit, "Maybe we should actually train out troops in combat?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Millbee sighed, "All of them are then gonna be buzzkills like Hoss."

"Hoss?" Bradford blinked.

"Yeah, Hoss Delgado. Renamed him as soon as he made a smart comment to me."

"Sir, I don't think you have the power to rename my tro-"

"You know what; we should really be heading to Mission Control…" Maxwell walked quickly out of the hanger.

Bradford sighed, shaking his head, "Why do I even try?"

**OOO**

Munich was strangely quiet, the kind of deathly silence that in any horror movie would spell certain death for someone. There was nobody on the streets; however, there was an astonishing amount of fire and debris floating about. In one area, around a small warehouse, corpses were scattered here and there. Some were civilians; some wore the emblem of the missing German force.

"Jesus Christ…" the pilot of the Skyranger muttered as he landed the large aircraft, the wheels bouncing a bit on touchdown. The hatch swung open, and the measly 4 soldiers filed out, the vanguard of the group being Delgado. He had his rifle in the time tested aiming stance, scanning the perimeter of the area. After seeing no clear activity, he held his two fingers up, and flicked them forward; the move out signal in the military…the other three soldiers casually walked out from behind him.

"Calm down, Fel-"one of the male soldiers began.

"Hoss! It's Hoss now!" Delgado snapped, cautiously taking cover behind an abandoned car.

"Alright, Hoss," the male sighed, "There isn't an enemy in sight. We don't need to be in covered 24/7."

"That's probably what this team thought when they went in here…" the Argentinean countered. He motioned to the corpses scattered about, "Now look at them."

"Yeah, well they didn't have armor piercing-40 caliber rounds, plus armor that's as effective as three Kevlar vests."

Delgado shook his head, "Your funeral."

They gradually made their way through the yard, Delgado being the one usually lagging behind. He was hell-bent on finding every source of cover he could find, and every vantage point that existed. Finally, they arrived at the front of the warehouse, it having a set of double doors, plus 4 windows each made up of many of those smaller glass squares. The inside of the warehouse was dark, save for a small light hanging over the center of a near perfect square of those large metal storage shelves. At the edge of the small circle of light, there was a standing figure, appearing to be human. A shotgun was gripped in his hand, hanging loosely at his side. The other hand held a frag grenade; it gripped just as tightly as the shotgun. It was one of the German soldiers, but he appeared to not be aware of the world around him.

The girl soldier analyzed the situation, "Alright, we should gently make our way inside…he's probably seen some serious shit, so he's probably in shock. Either way, I don't think it'd be in our best interest to not scare him into killing one of us. Now, I'll move in silently from the door, while Hoss, you go around back an-"

That's when the sound of shattering glass filled the air, as Delgado elbowed the window, causing it to shatter. He quickly made his way into the warehouse, making his way to a crate for cover, "PUT THE WEAPON DOWN!"

"Dammit, Hoss!" one of the male's complained.

The man seemed to be unresponsive, only groaning out words in German, which nobody on the team understood. He, all the while, shifted back and forth ominously.

"He can't help it," the other male sighed as well, "He has PTSD. Goes absolutely bonkers whenever he sees somebody with a gun that isn't on his side."

"Could have killed him…" the girl sighed, moving into the warehouse from the door, kicking it in, causing quite the noise. At this point in time, all hope for stealth had been abandoned. She made her way hastily over to the cover of an abandoned forklift.

"Nothing bad could ever come from this!" male # 1 sarcastically said as he walked into the warehouse. By now, the German soldier had begun to become a bit responsive, calling out things along the lines of 'help' in the best English he could, but it was weak. Male # 1 moved slowly, as to not panic the male.

_"Alright, Strike-I," _the voice of Bradford echoed through the ear pieces of each soldier, "_I want you to try and communicate with him. Do NOT approach him. I repeat, do NOT approach. He's armed, and scared. If we've seen any war movie or police show, a frightened man with a gun is a dangerous man. Last thing we'd want is for someone is to get shot in the che-"_

The final man, male # 2, walked in casually, his gun hoisted over his shoulder. He walked casually over to the man, with a confident smirk on his face, "I got this, guys."

"God damn it! Didn't you hear Bradford!?" Hoss shouted.

He shrugged, "My earpiece is buggy." He gave a thumbs up, and approached the man slowly, trying to take as much caution as possible, "Alright…Not gonna hurt you…I just want the gun…so we can talk…" As he entered the ring of light, seeing no clear signs of attack from the male, he reached up and grabbed the suspended light, turning it over to him so he could get a good look of him.

The male was all bloody, but didn't seem to be bleeding from anywhere. Not only that, but he didn't look panicked in the slightest. In fact, he looked quite calm and collected for what he was covered with, and what was outside. Yet, even his calm atmosphere wasn't even what was the most terrifying part…it was the eyes. There were pure white: No pupils, not corneas, not even those red streaking lines that appear in every one's eyes. His eyes were so white, they seemed to be glowing, but that was impossible, given that human's don't have flashlight's behind their eyes. The area around his eyes was all veiny and wrinkled, which looked completely unnatural. Clearly, this man wasn't all there at the moment.

"What the hell?" male # 2 gasped. He stumbled back a bit, tripping and falling on his ass.

The man raised his shotgun, which he had been gripping so tightly, and raised it to his chest, "I'm sorry…" he said quite clearly, even ignoring his accent, speaking in a pure American accent. He pulled the trigger, spraying a round of shot gun shell all over his chest.

His eyes were wide, "God…damn it…did not…see…this coming…" He slumped over, falling to his back.

"NO!" The girl screamed, putting a hand over her mouth

"SHIT!" Male # 1 swore.

"Called it!" Delgado yelled, aiming his rifle at the man, with the intent to kill.

He dropped the shotgun, and moved his grenade to his other hand, pulling the pin. He tossed the now useless pin to the side, dropping the grenade to his side again. With a stomp of his boots, he threw his hand over his forehead in a salute. Seconds later, the grenade went off, killing the German soldier instantly.

Something moved from the corner of the girl's eye sight, as she whipped her head over there, "I saw something move! We've got company!" She was shaking.

"Holy shit! It's E.T.!" yelled Delgado, pointing at a figure quite visible at the doorway. It was short, about half the size of the Argentinean, but twice as terrifying. It was your generic looking alien, complete with the grey skin, big head, and yellow eyes. However, the only difference between this one and the stock aliens was that this one had no mouth…and carried some kind of weird looking firearm.

"What the fuck is that thing!" male # 1 gasped, getting his weapon ready.

"Don't care! Shoot it!" the girl screamed, opening fire on the figure, basically getting it right in the cranium. With the splatter of a greenish-yellow substance, presumably blood, the alien flew backwards, landing about 3 feet away from the doorway it had been standing in. next to it, the advanced looking pistol exploded into a green aura.

Male # 1 was backing up in fear, leaving the safety of his cover, to some open space in the small warehouse. That's when he heard some odd sound, which kind of sounded like some weird sound that usually found its way into dubstep. He spun around, "W-what the hell are you!?" He kept whipping his head back and forth, trying to find out the source of the sound, but that's when he came face to face to the same pair of yellow eyes.

Accompanied by a shriek of pure terror, the sound you'd hear from air cannons with +50% bass filled the air, also at the same time a bright green light flashed in the general vicinity of the shriek/air cannon sounds. After that, there were the sounds of something frying, kind of like the sound of raw bacon being tossed on a greased up skillet to be cooked. Finally, the sound of a body hitting the concrete floor filled the quiet space.

"Damn it!" the girl cried out. More figures seemed to be moving quickly around them, "We're surrounded!"

Delgado chuckled lightly, "Yeah…I know…" his chuckled turned into laughs, "BRING IT ON!" He opened fire at each and every figure, almost every shot being met with the sight of the alien's blood splattering everywhere.

The girl gulped, and joined him in firing, being met with similar success. The dark warehouse was being lit up with a quick strobe from the flashes their rifles made when fired.

After about 20 seconds of firing, the girl abruptly stopped shooting, "Shit! Out of ammo!"

"Then reload!" Delgado grinned as he laid down a covering fire for her. She retreated behind the safety of a large storage crate, and began loading another magazine into the gun. However, she heard shifting noises in front of her, followed with the strange sound-board like growls. The girl gasped, and now panicking, began to try and speed up her reload. In the process, the new magazine slipped from her grasp, and cluttered to the floor. She quickly reached for it, and was successful in getting it. However, one of those weird green projectiles whizzed at her, nailing her in the arm. She screamed in pain as she felt her skin blister from the blast. The pain caused her to drop the magazine again, and cover her now injured arm.

"H-Hoss!"

The barrage of human gunfire continued

"HOSS! WE'RE SURROUNDED!"

Absolutely no answer.

The girl gulped, and looked forward, seeing three approaching aliens. She sighed softly, and reached into her belt, pulling out a grenade. She pulled the pin, and lunged it at the aliens. Just as she did, they all opened fire on her. Two missed barely, the third one, however, connected right on her stomach. She gasped in pain, and curled over sideways, gripping her stomach. Just as she did, her grenade went off, annihilating all three aliens.

Delgado heard the grenade go off, and then grinned, "COME GET SOME, BASTARDS!"

He knew there were at least 5 remaining aliens, just judging by the different growls, and being confirmed by the five different beams that were being shot at him. He strafed to avoid them, laughing heftily the entire time. As far as he could tell, they were all grouped together, being at least three meters apart from each other.

He slid behind the same crate where the girl had met her unfortunate demise, and pulled out his own grenade, pulled the pin, and lobbed it where they basically were. One big boom later, Delgado poked his head from his cover for a second, seeing a blown-up door, and 5 smoking corpses/piles of alien chunks. He laughed loudly, raising his gun in victory, holding a victorious smile on his face.

"Hoss…." The girl's voice, now ragged, said.

Delgado looked down, seeing the girl looking up at him, drenched with sweat.

"Oh shit!" He blinked, kneeling down next to her, "Ummmm…are you going to die?"

"Yeah…I think so…" she groaned.

"Well, how does it feel?" Delgado asked.

"W-What?"

"I mean, how does it feel to have a heroic death? Is it painful as shit, or does it not really hurt at all? I dream to die on the battlefield, so I want to know what to expect, and all…" he jabbered on.

She looked at him with disbelief, feeling her life not only be drained away by the wound on her stomach, but by the stupid as shit sentences that were spewing out of Delgado's mouth.

"I need you to do me something…" she panted.

"What is it?" he stopped, seeming a little annoyed he was interrupted.

"As my oldest friend…Don't die…and also, if someone ever…*cough* offers to amputate your limbs…don't do it…"

The second she said offers, one of the rack's collapsed from the explosion caused by the girl, totally overpowering her sentence.

"What was that last bit?" Delgado asked, "Sorry, couldn't here you."

"Don't amputate yours arms and legs…" this time a rumbled of thunder blocked out her words.

"One last time?" he put his hand over his ear to try and hear better."

"Do…*cough cough cough* amputate your….limbs…" with that, her head slumped back with her eyes closed.

"Amputate my legs…why the hell would I want to do that?" Delgado shook his head. He got up, salvaging all the precious guns and grenades, and made his way back to the skyranger, alone.

**OOO**

Back at HQ, Commander Maxwell and Bradford stood at the hanger, eagerly awaiting the return of the first XCOM mission in about 60 years.

"So, how do you think they did?" Maxwell asked his right hand man.

"I have a feeling that something horribly wrong went down…" Bradford spoke his mind.

"Well, aren't you a bottle of sunshine?" Maxwell rolled his eyes, "I can say, with the greatest confidence, that I have faith that all of them will come home unscathed!"

"Commander…" Bradford began

"I bet 10 credits!"

"Deal," Bradford quickly said, before turning to the hole in the middle of the roof

Just as he said that, the skyranger flew into the hanger, landing in the center. Maxwell held a proud smile as the hatch slowly opened, the fell to the ground banging…only Delgado stood there.

Bradford turned and extended his hand to Maxwell, asking for his money.

Maxwell sighed, reaching into his pocket, "This is going to be a long campaign, isn't it…?"

**AND that's the prologue! Unfortunately, I wasn't able to finish the first chapter before he ended the series, but beggars can't be choosers. It's finally done! Well, like I said, check out Millbeeful on youtube and his XCOM: Enemy Within play-through. While it is indeed long, it is worth checking out. Yes, I know, I know, that's what she said. Tee-hee, ha-ha. Millbee, if you're reading this, I'm a huge fan, and I'm glad you decided to check this out. Hope to write more about this.**

**Date of Completion: 2/27/14**


End file.
